Precious/GladeusExMachina
New Earth Precious= |name = Precious |image = DCCPrecious.png |imgpx = |default = New Earth Precious |cost = |organization = Apokolips |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 1 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Once a promising candidate for the Female Furies, Precious was dispatched and killed in no more than two pages (in one of the most incredulously witless and demeaning fights I've ever seen). Her prowess and one line of cheesy dialogue was not enough to defend herself against five mainstay Furies, and she was left to die unceremoniously. By no small miracle, the perfect alignment of a Dimensional cutting sword, White Knighting behaviour with the power to balance egregious injustices, the convenient ability to amalgam DC characters into a MAA Fanfic website and extremely wishful thinking, Agent Gladius intercepted the event, dispatching the Female Furies with his insane damage resistance, arsenal of weapons, and A-Team of true-blue heroes who followed him through. With a quick application of localised Plot Armor, ubiquitous healing technology and contrived convenience, Agent Gladius saved Precious from a frivolous death originally intended to provoke (in several ways) the intended audience. Bringing her back to the reformed MAAFFU reality, he brought her up to speed with what had transpired. Disappointed and aggravated by her failures and inability, Agent Gladius used his powers of hindsight and let her join the team. For days, weeks, and months, they trained together, learning from Captain America, Ms Marvel, Emma Frost, Sif, Juggernaut and Scarlet Witch in a multi-faceted regime to ready her for her inevitable attempt of reprisal. Replicating Sif's use of cutting barriers into the DC Comics universe, Precious and Agent Gladius fought the Female Furies. Swiftly defeating them through their ISO-8 enhanced abilties, she finally received the prestige she had set out to garner, but with the prowess to justify her former arrogance. Tempted to stay in her own Dimension, she owed Agent Gladius two lives - the one he conveniently saved, and the lifestyle that made Apokolips seem contemptible. She stayed as the Agents stalwart ally, content with a less demanding employer, trustworthy allies, and a companionship forged in an upset fan fiction writer. |gender = Female |metal = Yes }} |name2 = Precious Little |stamina2 = 22% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = |hits2 = 1 Hit |hitcrit2 = 82%/7% |type2 = Ranged Tech Energy |effects2 = |name3 = Precious Few |stamina3 = 22% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = |hits3 = 1 Hit |hitcrit3 = 82%/7% |type3 = Melee Tech |effects3 = |name4 = Taste My Blade! |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = |hits4 = 3 Hits |hitcrit4 = 82%/7% |type4 = Slashing Melee |effects4 = }} |-| 2010 Treasure= / |name = Treasure |image = BSApocalypseTreasure.png |imgpx = |default = 2010 Treasure |cost = : : |organization = Apokolips |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = With the same pointless recruitment effort being repeated in 2010, past mistakes repeat themselves. In this instance however, the updated look comes full circle as the new outfit reminiscent of Heven's Angels provides the next step in shameless sensuality and comfort. |gender = Female |metal = Yes }} |name2 = Precious Little |stamina2 = 22% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = |hits2 = 1 Hit |hitcrit2 = 82%/7% |type2 = Ranged Tech Energy |effects2 = |name3 = Precious Few |stamina3 = 22% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = |hits3 = 1 Hit |hitcrit3 = 82%/7% |type3 = Melee Tech |effects3 = |name4 = Taste My Blade! |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = |hits4 = 3 Hits |hitcrit4 = 82%/7% |type4 = Slashing Melee |effects4 = }} Notes * Precious was a throw away character in 2004's Superman/Batman Volume 1 #9, and reappeared again as a throwaway character renamed 'Treasure' in the 2010 Animated film Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. Gallery Team-Up Bonuses * 'Alias-Less ' * 'Average Joes ' * 'Big Mouth ' * 'Bloodlust ' * 'Buried Treasure ': When Agent Gladius eventually unearths her affections. Or when Precious buries him for promiscuity. * 'Darkseid of the Moon ': Bonus for bringing Apokoliptians. * 'Far Far Away ' * 'Martial Arts Masters ' * 'The Precious ': Bonus for bringing Agent Gladius and Precious * 'Not of This Earth ' * 'Red in the Ledger ' * 'Redheads ' * 'Spear and Magic Helmet ': Bonus for bringing Juggernaut and Valkyrie or Precious * 'Street Level ' * 'Wibbly Wobbly ' * 'You Have My Sword '